A Fake Story
by yellowtricycle
Summary: Une autre Bella. Une autre révélation. Lisez ma fic et vous verrez bien
1. Incipit

_Je me rappelle qu'ils me fascinaient. Pendant les récréations ils étaient toujours adossés contre le grillage de la cour, le plus loin possible des autres élèves. Je les trouvais tellement classe, j'étais tellement idiote... Il y avait Job le plus âgé, celui qui avait redoublé trois fois et qui était coiffé d'une crête. Il y avait Lin sa petite amie, une gothique si mystérieuse que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévisager à chaque fois qu'elle était dans mon champ de vision. Il y avait Erwan le skateur aux yeux verts, le plus beau mec que je n'avais jamais vu. Et il y avait Debbie une petite métisse toujours affublée d'une veste en cuir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Job est venu me parler un mercredi, pourquoi moi, je veux dire? Je n'avais rien de spécial, j'étais même plutôt effacée je crois. Il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais et il m'a proposé de fumer un joint avec la bande. J'ai accepté, je crois que j'étais dans un état second à ce moment là mais j'ai quand même remarqué les regards hébétés de Blair et Serena, mes copines qui à partir de ce moment ne le furent plus. Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? Mauvaises fréquentations, haschich, délires morbides; les trois clefs pour comprendre. Deux ans plus tard en me regardant dans le miroir je me trouvais belle, je portais une veste en cuir comme Debbie, mes longues boucles brunes décoiffées me donnaient l'allure sauvage. Je n'avais plus rien à voir avec la petite fille modèle sur les photos du salon. Quand ce soir là j'ai jeté une allumette sur l'essence que Job venait de balancer dans l'amphi principal du lycée ça a été l'apothéose je crois. Toute la peur que j'avais ressentie durant la préparation de notre projet s'était envolée, j'étais la fille la plus libre du monde. Plus tard, après notre course folle jusqu'au squatt Erwan m'a embrassée. Il y avait Mad world qui passait dans l'ordinateur de Job je crois.  
Ou alors c'était dans ma tête._

message de l'auteur : j'ai mis ma fic sur skyblog à l'adresse suivante : a-fake-story point skyblog point com


	2. The Sound Of Silence

La pluie tambourinait violemment contre les carreaux de la voiture, rendant presque inaudible la chanson de Bob Dylan qui passait à la radio et m'empêchant de voir ce paysage que je ne connaissais pas. Mais étrangement son bruit m'apaisait, et pour la première fois depuis ce deux octobre maudit où ma vie était devenue un enfer je me sentis en confiance. Je jetais un regard vers ma mère qui conduisait, celle-ci affichait un large sourire et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbée par la pluie. Cela ne m'étonnait pas, elle avait toujours rêvé de quitter New York et mes frasques lui avaient fournies une occasion en or d'accepter un poste de bibliothécaire dans le Washington, loin de l'agitation citadine. Elle s'aperçut que je la regardais et me demanda d'une voix enjouée :

-Ca va ma belle?

-En faisant abstraction de beaucoup de choses ça va, répondis-je, en souriant malgré moi.

Elle saisit alors une cigarette, l'alluma et s'exclama :

-Tu vas voir, la vie à Forks va être rock & roll, comme tu l'aimes!

Je pouffais, ma mère était folle. Toujours à sourire, à rire.  
Si pleine de la gaieté qui me faisait bien souvent défaut.

-Bella on est arrivées!  
Je m'éveillai en sursaut. La nuit était à moitié tombée et j'aperçus sur la droite un panneau en bois où était inscrite en grandes lettres vertes la mention : **Bienvenue à Forks**. _Tu parles_ songeai-je en me frottant les yeux. Sous l'effet de la fatigue mon semblant de bonne humeur s'était évaporé et je regardai d'un œil sombre les maisons en bois toutes identiques et de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que nous avancions. Ma mère se saisit du plan qui dépassait de son jean et l'étudia d'un air parfaitement détendu.  
-Alors, commença t-elle, si j'ai bien compris Bill nous devrions tourner à droite à la prochaine intersection.  
-Bill? Qui c'est Bill? Bougonnai-je, curieuse malgré moi.  
-Tu sais bien le propriétaire de notre nouvelle maison.  
_Nouvelle maison... _ces mots déclenchèrent en moi le renouveau d'un désespoir le plus total. Après quelques minutes notre voiture quitta ce qui devait être l'artère principale de Forks à en juger par les bâtiments officiels, d'ailleurs d'apparence assez miteuse, que nous croisions et bifurqua sur une petite route qui longeait la forêt. Ma mère avançait doucement ce qui me laissait tout le loisir de détailler les habitations. Je détestai d'avance les porches sous lesquels devaient se réunir les gentilles petites familles du coin les soirs d'été, les grosses voitures boueuses, les boîtes aux lettres ridicules. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ma mère qui ne cessait de lancer de petits cris ravis. Je remerciai le ciel quand elle se tut enfin à la vue d'un homme au teint buriné adossé nonchalamment contre un portail de fer forgé. Il jeta un regard à notre plaque d'immatriculation et nous fit un signe amical. Le visage de ma mère se fendit alors en un large sourire et elle gara précipitamment la voiture sur le bord de la route.  
-Bonjour Bill! s'exclama ma mère, à peine sortie de la voiture.  
Elle claqua la porte, m'empêchant d'entendre leur conversation. Ces deux là semblaient déjà être les meilleurs amis du monde sans même s'être rencontrés. C'était ma mère tout craché, qu'importe où elle allait elle s'entendait avec tout le monde. Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas. L'envie puérile de rester enfermée dans la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oblige à en sortir par la force me taraudait mais j'avais déjà suffisamment dépassé les bornes à New York et je doutai fortement que la bienveillance de ma mère soit infinie. Je m'extirpai donc de la voiture le plus lentement possible et rejoint d'un pas trainant ma mère qui me pris aussitôt par les épaules.  
-Bill, dit-elle, voici ma fille Bella.  
L'homme était visiblement issu des populations amérindiennes qui vivaient dans la région. Il était doté d'une carrure impressionnante mais son visage entouré d'un voile de longs cheveux noirs et épais paraissait doux et bienveillant.  
-Voici donc la petite terreur, lança-t'il en souriant, après m'avoir examiné quelques secondes d'un œil perçant, bienvenue à Forks Bella.  
Malheureusement pour lui je ne fus pas très réceptive à son humour, je me raidis sans lui rendre son sourire et attendit qu'il se tourne afin de lancer un regard meurtrier à ma mère qu'elle fit mine de ne pas voir.  
-Merci pour la réputation, marmonnais je, tandis que nous suivions Bill.  
J'étais furieuse. Quel besoin avait-elle eu de raconter ma vie? J'oubliai qu'il s'agissait de ma mère, la femme la moins pudique du monde, celle dont tout le monde connaissait le passé, les opinions, la marque de bière favorite... C'était l'une des choses que je ne supportais pas chez elle.

Contrairement aux autres maisons que nous avions croisées la nôtre ne donnait pas directement sur la route, il fallait d'abord suivre un petit chemin boisé sur quelques mètres et c'est après avoir traversé une sorte de petite arche végétale que la maison nous apparaissait complètement. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celles que nous avions vues jusqu'ici, elle devait avoir été construite bien avant que l'édification de la ville de Forks. D'une taille modeste mais très en hauteur elle était bâtie en pierres grises et manifestement très anciennes à en juger par leur état. Une épaisse couche de mousse couvrait la partie gauche de la devanture et grimpait jusqu'au toit en ardoise bleutées. Je dus admettre que j'étais agréablement surprise mais cela m'aurait fait trop mal de l'avouer à ma mère alors je pris soin de garder mon visage fermé en suivant Bill jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
-Et voilà, lança-t'il après avoir tourné la clef dans la serrure et poussé la porte massive, bienvenue chez vous!  
_C'est ça. _

Nous passâmes notre premier samedi à Forks à déballer nos cartons et à ranger les meubles que le camion de déménagement avait amenés dans la matinée. Enfin je rectifie : ma mère passa le premier week end à déballer les cartons et ranger les meubles, moi je le passais enfermée dans ma nouvelle chambre à écouter du rock larmoyant et à fumer des cigarettes. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre effort même si j'avais conscience que mon comportement était odieux. Je ne voulais pas être ici. Je prenais peu à peu conscience que je n'habitais plus New York et que plus jamais je ne fumerais de cigarettes à la fenêtre de ma chambre en regardant la folle et délirante agitation de la ville, que plus jamais je ne m'enfermerais dans des salles de cinéma pour voir des films géniaux au lieu d'aller en cours d'anglais, que plus jamais je ne dévaliserais les magasins de fringues avec Debbie le samedi après midi , que plus jamais je n'irais boire des milkshake à Burger King le dimanche soir, que plus jamais je ne marcherais au milieu de la foule, complètement défoncée, l'ipod vissé dans les oreilles et en me sentant la reine du monde. J'étais à Forks maintenant, une ville minable et pluvieuse où je ne connaissais personne. Et le pire c'est que je l'avais mérité. J'enfonçais des poings rageurs dans mon oreiller en ravalant mes larmes. Je n'étais pas heureuse à New York mais au moins là-bas j'avais des échappatoires. Ici je serais définitivement seule. Par la fenêtre je regardais d'un œil désespéré les branches d'un arbre agitées par le vent. Je n'aimais pas vivre près de la nature, elle était d'apparence si belle mais se révélait au final tellement oppressante.

_Dimanche 03 heures du matin  
-Allô Debbie c'est toi?  
-Ouais, répondit la voix endormie de la fille qui avait été ma meilleure amie pendant deux ans, qui c'est?  
-Bella, soufflai-je, en sentant les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, je ne lui avais par adressé la parole depuis l'incendie.  
A l'issue d'un silence qui me parut durer des heures elle prit la parole d'une voix si dure que je tressailli :  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, prononçais-je doucement.  
Un autre silence se fit, encore plus pesant que le précédent. J'eus l'intuition qu'elle était sur le point de raccrocher alors je rajoutais :  
-Debbie je suis désolée pour tout. Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé tout le temps, je me sens tellement coupable de m'en être tirée.  
-Hé oui tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un ex beau père avocat,marmonna-t'elle amèrement.  
Elle était injuste, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.  
- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux? repris t'elle sèchement  
-Comment vas tu?  
-Mal.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Je suis en liberté surveillée.  
-Et les autres?  
-Erwan aussi. Job et Lin sont en taule vu qu'ils sont majeurs.  
Je me tut. Des milliers de questions me venaient à l'esprit mais je n'osais lui en faire part. Et en avais-je vraiment envie...  
-Bella? me demanda Debbie d'une voix terriblement lasse.  
-Oui?  
-Ne m'appelle plus d'accord. Oublie moi, je ne veux plus penser à tout ça.  
Elle raccrocha brusquement. Je laissais quelques minutes la tonalité du téléphone résonner dans mon cerveau et me dis à moi même, comme pour m'en convaincre :  
-Moi non plus._


	3. Les loups sont à ma porte

Le dimanche matin je m'éveillai tôt, c'était comme si mon corps se rebellait contre l'inaction totale que je lui avais imposée le jour précédent. Je restais quelques minutes allongée dans le noir en écoutant la pluie tomber au dehors. La colère qui m'avait écrasé le cœur toute la journée de la veille avait disparu, je me sentais maintenant mélancolique. Était ce un changement positif? Aucune idée. Cet état fut de toute manière passager car le visage déçu de ma mère quand j'avais refusé de l'accompagner dîner chez Bill la veille m'apparut et raviva un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité. J'étais vraiment ignoble avec elle et je me jurai qu'aujourd'hui je m'efforcerais d'être de bonne compagnie. Faire semblant d'être heureuse, et peut être qu'à force je le deviendrais vraiment même si je n'en espérait pas tant. Je me levais, sortis de ma chambre et descendit les escaliers grinçants qui menaient au salon. La veille je n'avais même pas examiné cette pièce. Elle était toute en boiseries et son charme résidait dans une cheminée en marbre blanc près de la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Bill avait laissé des affaires qu'il irait chercher plus tard pour les ramener à la réserve. J'avais appris que cette maison appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations mais qu'il la louait par nécessité financière. Dans un coin du salon, au milieu des cartons que ma mère n'avait pas encore déballés, une pile de livres prenaient la poussière. Paresseusement j'en saisis un et m'affalais dans le fauteuil rouge qui trônait avant dans le salon de notre appartement new-yorkais. C'était un grand livre, sobrement intitulé _Légendes Quileutes_, dont la couverture verte ornée de symboles blancs et étranges était à moitié moisie par l'humidité. Je l'ouvris et me rendis compte que la plupart de pages l'étaient également si bien que le texte écrit en caractères anciens était parfois parfaitement illisible. Je lu une page au hasard, il était question d'un dénommé Utpala qui déroba le corps du chef de sa tribu en y glissant son âme. Sympa... je me demandai si Bill croyait à ce genre d'histoires. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qui était finalement arrivé à ce chef mais les pages suivantes étaient complètement déchirées. Je parcouru le reste du livre quelques minutes et après avoir fumé une cigarette me décidais finalement à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce. Elle en avait bien besoin et cela ferait plaisir à ma mère.  
Celle ci descendit aux alentours de neuf heures, son visage ensommeillé s'éclaira lorsqu'elle me vit en train d'étendre une nappe sur la table que j'avais poussée au milieu de la pièce:  
-Bella, s'exclama t'elle en souriant, tu es un ange  
-Salut maman, répondit je, en m'efforçant d'être enjouée comme je me l'étais promis, comment s'est passé le dîner hier? Je m'excuse de ne pas être venue, rajoutais-je, en baissant les yeux.  
-Je te raconte ça devant des pancakes d'accord?

Ma mère m'apprit alors que Bill vivait seul avec son fils Jacob un garçon âgé de 16 ans depuis que sa femme était décédée et que ses filles étaient parties étudier à l'Université. Elle insista beaucoup sur la chaleur de Billy qui lui avait proposé de lui faire visiter la région la semaine suivante. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me transmettre son enthousiasme face à notre nouvelle vie et fidèle à mes résolutions je souris le plus possible.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je me risquai à sortir de la maison pour voir les alentours. Je voulu pénétrer dans la forêt mais rebroussais finalement chemin quand je me retrouvais devant. Elle était si sombre et silencieuse que cela me donnait froid dans le dos. J'allais à Forkes devenir une vraie froussarde alors qu'à New York je n'avais peur de rien, tout allait de mieux en mieux... Je me dirigeais vers le perron pour rentrer quand un bruit de moteur qui s'approchait m'arrêta. Ma mère sortit alors de la maison et m'adressa un grand sourire :  
-Je crois que voilà ta surprise Bella.  
-Hein?  
-Viens chérie, m'enjoignis t'elle en me prenant par la main.  
Je la suivis jusqu'à la route. Deux voitures étaient garées devant notre portail, je reconnu celle de Billy mais l'autre, une grosse chevrolet rouge d'une autre époque, éveilla mon attention. A son volant se tenait un adolescent brun au visage rieur, je compris vite qu'il devait être le fils de notre propriétaire. Ils descendirent en même temps de leur véhicule respectif et Billy se dirigea vers nous la mine réjouie :  
-Renée! Bella! Comment allez vous?  
-Super Bill, répondit ma mère, Jacob! Lança t'elle au garçon, elle s'est laissée désirer mais voici enfin Bella.  
Je marmonnais à Billy que j'étais désolée pour hier soir mais il ne m'entendis pas tant il était absorbée par sa discussion naissante avec ma mère. Je commençais d'ailleurs à pressentir certaines choses... Jacob s'approcha alors et, étonnée, je m'aperçus que malgré son allure juvénile il dégageait un charme puissant qui m'impressionna quelque peu. Ses yeux aussi perçants que ceux de son père étaient néanmoins plus fendus et il avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants derrière sa nuque. Il était habillé négligemment, un short en jean usé jusqu'à la corde et un tee-shirt rouge taché de cambouis, ce qui lui donnait un air très décontracté.  
-Salut, lança t'il d'une voix mal assurée, en souriant cependant.  
-Salut, marmonnais-je, me sentant un peu idiote.  
Je n'avais pas côtoyé de jeunes de mon âge depuis l'incendie. Si Jacob me laissait indifférente cela aurait été plus simple d'assumer mon asociabilité mais il paraissait tellement cool.  
-Alors elle te plaît, demanda-t-il en désignant la chevrolet.  
Je haussai les sourcils et répondit, un peu confuse :  
-Comment ça?  
-Cadeau de ta mère! s'exclama-t'il en intensifiant son sourire.  
Ébahie je lançais un regard interrogatif à ma mère qui me dit alors :  
-Enfin Bella je n'allais pas te laisser aller au lycée à pied, il n'y a pas de métro à Forkes.  
Les trois se mirent à rire mais j'étais trop décontenancée pour me joindre à eux. J'avais le permis, je l'avais passé voilà un an dans la maison de campagne de Thomas l'ex mari de ma mère. Mais je n'avais conduis qu'un mois en tout et je doutais fortement de mes capacités à maîtriser ce vieux tacot, surtout quand je considérais la route mouillée.  
Jacob me sortit de mes pensées  
-Tu me fais faire un tour?  
Il semblait maintenant parfaitement détendu et j'éprouvai immédiatement une grande sympathie pour lui. Jacob était _sain_ et côtoyer une personne saine ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour moi.  
-Avec plaisir, j'espère que t'as le coeur bien accroché, fanfaronnais je, tout en ayant conscience que la situation commençait à m'échapper....Je me tournais vers ma mère et lui adressa un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose.  
-Merci maman t'es géniale.  
Mais pourquoi n'avais je pas le courage d'avouer mon manque d'assurance? Cette fichue fierté causerait un jour ma perte, j'en étais persuadée. Je grimpai maladroitement dans la cabine sous l'œil amusé de Jacob qui, je me fis la réflexion, avait sûrement deviné mon inquiétude.  
-Bon bah c'est parti, dis-je en tournant les clefs, après qu'il soit monté lui aussi.  
La voiture, dans un boucan du diable se mit en marche et tant bien que mal je m'engageais sur la route. Au bout de quelques mètres je pris un plus d'assurance et accélérais un peu sans savoir d'ailleurs où je me dirigeais.  
-Bella? Me demanda Jacob, au bout d'un moment, tout va bien?  
Je tournais ma tête vers lui en lançant malgré moi un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Avec un sursaut je m'aperçus que j'étais plus blafarde que jamais et mes lèvres habituellement d'un pourpre vif étaient blanchâtres. De plus mes mains étaient engourdies tant je les serrais contre le volant.  
-Euh..  
Il était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire alors je préférais rendre les armes.  
-Je n'aime pas conduire, avouais-je.  
-Tu veux que je prenne le volant? Allez, je te fais visiter Forkes.  
Reconnaissante je m'arrêtais sur le bord de la route.  
-Merci.


	4. Demain c'est aujourd'hui en pire

_BELLA!_

_BE-LLA!!_

-Bella tu as vu l'heure!!

-Hmph grognai je, en rabattant ma couette sur mon visage, pitié mon Dieu faites que cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

-BELLA!

Ma mère arriva en trombe dans ma chambre et s'écria :

-Bella ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle, tu veux te faire remarquer dès la rentrée?

Je ne répondis rien mais me redressai et la supplia :

-Maman laisse moi suivre les cours du CNED! S'il te plaît!

-Hors de question! cette fois ci elle semblait réellement furieuse, et tu deviendras une asociale repliée sur toi même, c'est ce que tu veux?

Je rétorquai que c'est ce que j'étais déjà. Elle soupira et tourna les talons en me prévenant que si je n'étais pas prête avant qu'elle ne parte à la bibliothèque elle me mènerait elle même jusqu'à la chaise de ma salle de cours. Le pire étant qu'elle en était capable je me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Je choisis ensuite dans mon armoire un jean et un pull un peu au hasard mais au dernier moment je décidais de faire un effort en honneur de mon passé de modeuse new yorkaise. J'enfilai donc une robe bleu marine très simple mais vraiment jolie -c'était Debbie qui l'avait piquée pour moi à Benetton-, des collants blancs, et arrangeai un peu mes boucles. Face au miroir je me trouvais potable, en faisant abstraction de la pâleur de mon teint et du creusé de mes cernes qui semblaient s'être dangereusement accentués depuis quelques jours...

Je descendis d'un pas lourd et trouvais ma mère devant les informations du matin.

-Chérie tu es jolie comme un coeur, s'exclama ma mère en me voyant! Tu vas en faire chavirer des cœurs.

-Le seul coeur qui va chavirer aujourd'hui c'est le mien, d'ailleurs ça commence, j'ai envie de vomir, répondis je sombrement.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence je m'étais perdue dans Forks. _Je me suis perdue dans Forks. _Cette phrase était absurde. Comment pouvait-on se perdre dans Forks? De surcroit quand on venait de New-York? Je tentai de rappeler à ma mémoire les indications de Jacob : _Pour le lycée tu tournes deux fois à gauche puis tout droit et tu tomberas dessus._ Mais à gauche à partir d'où? J'étais devenue un bouquet de nerfs et ma voiture qui menaçait de caler toutes les deux minutes dans des soubresauts d'agonie n'arrangeait rien. Soudain un bâtiment blanc attira mon attention. Mais oui! C'était ici que Jacob m'avait emmenée. J'accélérais et après beaucoup d'hésitations m'engageait sur une route. Je me retrouvai face à un grand bâtiment gris devant lequel étaient amassés des grappes d'adolescents. J'y étais. _Lycée de la ville de Forks._ Soulagée, je fis une embardée et pénétrais dans le parking si brusquement que ma voiture stoppa net. Ce maudit engin était décidément bien trop difficile à manier et je pensai sérieusement à le rendre à ma mère le soir même. Je fus brutalement tirée de mes ruminements par un bruit de klaxon derrière moi. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et je m'aperçus que j'empêchais une voiture bleue de passer. Je soupirais et redémarrais pour partir à la quête d'une place. Je m'engageais dans une des allées mais m'aperçus vite qu'elle était complète. Je décidais alors de faire marche arrière pour m'engager ailleurs mais le contrôle de ma voiture m'échappa et avant que j'ai pu réagir un choc violent me projeta contre le volant. Horrifiée je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Non mais QUELLE CONNE. Et en plus il fallait que ça tombe sur la seule voiture de luxe du parking, probablement de cette ville. Par le rétroviseur je considérais avec désolation le capot enfoncé de la Volvo argentée. Vu la voiture c'était sûrement un professeur qui se trouvait au volant, ou pire, le proviseur. Il ne servait à rien de retarder la confrontation. Je sortis de ma voiture la mort dans l'âme et me dirigeait vers la portière de la Volvo qui s'ouvrait. Soulagée, je m'aperçus que le conducteur paraissait bien trop jeune pour être professeur. Je m'approchais alors en réalisant progressivement que ce garçon était d'une beauté surréaliste, probablement le plus beau que je n'avais jamais rencontré. D'immenses yeux sombres tranchaient d'une manière presque douloureuse avec la pâleur irréelle de son teint alors qu'une masse de cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés adoucissaient ce contraste. Ses traits étaient parfaits, ses vêtements raffinés s'accordaient idéalement avec sa silhouette athlétique et harmonieuse. On aurait dit un mannequin d'un genre spécial. D'un genre parfait quoi... N'importe quoi, ce que j'étais niaise. Mais n'empêche c'était vrai, il était _parfait._ Je me mis à débiter en bafouillant :

-Je suis affreusement désolée, la voiture m'a échappée, je ne suis pas habituée à conduire.

Je me rendis compte avec trouble qu'il me fixait vraiment étrangement. Il devait sûrement être tellement furieux qu'il préférait rester silencieux. Il esquissa même un mouvement de recul et quand j'eus le courage d'affronter son regard il détourna vivement le sien.

-Euh, repris je, décontenancée, alors qu'un afflux de sang me montait aux joues, je paierais toutes les réparations.  
Bien sûr on y croit... j'avais cent dollar à tout casser sur mon compte courant. Le garçon ne réagissait pas, il fronçait les sourcils en regardant dans le vide comme si quelque chose le perturbait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'eus soudainement l'absurde impression q'il avait peur de moi. Peut être avait-il lui aussi entendu parler de mes exploits new-yorkais et pensait que j'étais une criminelle? N'importe quoi, pourquoi un mec si parfait aurait peur de moi? Enfin je rectifie : Pourquoi un mec si parfait éprouverait un quelconque sentiment à mon égard? Finalement la portière arrière de la Volvo s'ouvrit à son tour et une jeune fille blonde, elle aussi d'une beauté et d'une élégance ravageuse -mais ou étais je? moi qui m'attendais à tomber dans un lycée peuplé de campagnards mal dégourdis- en sortit et me lança d'un ton sec et péremptoire :

-C'est bon, on réparera ça nous même. Maintenant si tu pouvais aller garer ça, dit elle en désignant d'un air méprisant ma voiture, tu nous bloque le passage.  
Tout en parlant elle avait saisit brusquement le garçon par l'épaule et l'avait poussé dans la Volvo.

-T'es sûre? Répondis je, à la fois terriblement embarrassée et vaguement agacée par le comportement prétentieux de cette fille, ça va vous revenir super cher!

Mais la fille était déjà remontée dans la voiture me laissant plantée sur le parking complètement hébétée. Je repris finalement mes esprits et remonta dans ma voiture tout en m'apercevant que quelques lycéens qui avaient assisté à la scène ricanaient. La honte... J'étais mortifiée. Tant bien que mal je me garai à une place libre sur l'allée dans laquelle j'aurais du m'engager dès le début et réfrénais mes larmes. En deux minutes je m'étais déjà fais deux ennemis mortels et en prime j'avais détruis le capot arrière de la voiture que ma mère venait de m'offrir... J'allumais une cigarette et grimpais au maximum le son de la radio. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de sortir de ma voiture et encore moins d'entrer dans ce foutu lycée. J'aperçus dans le rétroviseur la Volvo maintenant en piteux état s'arrêter un peu plus loin et m'aperçus avec surprise qu'ils étaient en fait cinq à l'intérieur au fur et à mesure qu'ils en sortaient. En plus de ceux dont je venais de faire « la connaissance » il y avait deux autres garçons et une fille. De là où j'étais je ne les voyais pas distinctement mais je me dis qu'ils étaient sûrement tous frères et sœurs, au delà de leur teint pâle et de cette grâce singulière qui devait être le fruit d'une éducation du style lord anglais du XIXe, je souris à cette pensée, ils semblaient être unis par un sentiment très fort, une sorte de très profonde complicité émanait de leur attitudes que je ressentais de là où j'étais d'une manière irrationnelle. Je soupirais et me rallumais une autre cigarette. Qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire d'eux... de toute façon vu la catastrophe de tout à l'heure il valait mieux pour moi que je les évite jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Surtout _lui._ Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendit de la voiture pour me diriger vers le bâtiment gris du lycée en tentant de chasser le visage d'albâtre du conducteur de la Volvo qui planait dans mes pensées et dont la beauté, j'en eus la terrible impression, m'avait fendu le cœur.


	5. Tu ressembles à ce rêve

**Tu ressembles à ce rêve que j'ai fais autrefois**

-Mademoiselle Swan!

-Hé! Le prof te parle réveille toi!

Le garçon assis derrière moi m'avait tapé un peu brusquement sur l'épaule et je sursautai avant de me rendre compte que le professeur d'histoire, Mr Beckett, se tenait devant ma table l'air passablement furieux.

-Euh, dis-je, oui?

Je me réalisai que depuis que le cours avait commencé je n'avais strictement rien écouté. En vérité j'étais à moitié désespérée et à moitié obsédée par le souvenir du conducteur de la Volvo. Comment ma vie pouvait-elle être aussi ratée? Et comment ce garçon pouvait-il être aussi beau?

Le prof fronça les sourcils.

-Mademoiselle Swan, si vous aviez eu l'extrême obligeance d'accorder un peu de votre précieuse attention à mes propos vous sauriez que depuis dix minutes vous étiez sensée écrire un mini essai sur la guerre de sécession.

Des éclats de rire fusèrent dans la classe. C'était quoi son problème à ce type? Je venais d'arriver dans ce lycée, il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille... Mais j'avais eu l'occasion de m'apercevoir depuis ce matin que mes profs avaient pris connaissance de mon dossier scolaire et qu'ils semblaient prendre grand plaisir à me montrer la vaste étendue des préjugés qu'ils avaient à mon égard. Le concept de seconde chance dont m'avaient parlé le juge et ma mère me parut soudainement très irréel.

-Excusez moi, soufflai je, en baissant les yeux sur ma table.

Je pensai soudain et idiotement au regard moqueur que pourrait avoir Job s'il me voyait à ce moment, complètement soumise à l'autorité sur laquelle nous crachions. Le prof soupira et me tourna le dos, m'épargnant la vision désagréable de son regard méprisant. Je saisis alors mon stylo mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit, je ne connaissais malheureusement pas grand chose de la guerre de sécession, j'avais raté tant de cours à New York.

-C'est toi qui a défoncé la caisse des Cullen ce matin? Chuchota la voix de tout à l'heure derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour me trouver nez à nez avec un garçon blond coiffé d'une casquette des Chicago Bull.

-J'ai pas fais exprès, répondis-je un peu sèchement tout en assimilant ce nom, _Cullen, _ce n'était pas vraiment un nom de lord anglais.

-Parce que j'ai trouvé ça génial, continua le garçon, je peux pas les encadrer ces gosses de bourges, moi c'est Mike au fait.

Je lui souris poliment et me retournai pour ne pas me faire réprimander par le prof une seconde fois. Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison je n'avais pas apprécié la façon dont ce Mike avait parlé des «Cullen ». Peut être était ce la jalousie palpable qui émanait de sa phrase qui m'avait déplu... Ou peut être autre chose.

A peine la sonnerie de fin de cours eut retentit que Mike se précipita vers moi alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac.

-Hey tu viens manger avec nous? me demanda t'il avec un large sourire, je te présenterais du monde.

-Ok, répondis-je, reconnaissante, malgré tout. Je n'avais pas été vraiment bien accueillie jusqu'à présent et que quelqu'un me témoigne un peu de sympathie, même si c'était ce type aux airs de flambeur, me soulagea.

La fille qui l'accompagnait était une petite rousse qui aurait pu être jolie si elle ne se maquillait pas autant et d'une manière si grossière.

-Moi c'est Angela, me lança t'elle d'un air méfiant que son sourire ne dissimulait pas.

_Super, ravie de te rencontrer Angela... _Je les suivis jusqu'au réfectoire qui était situé au rez de chaussé du bâtiment. L'endroit était bondé et je sentais confusément et avec gène les regards curieux des autres élèves braqués sur moi. J'étais à n'en pas douter l'attraction du jour. Nous fûmes bientôt rejoint par deux garçons coiffés eux aussi de casquettes comme Mike et une fille aux longs cheveux bruns maquillée dans l'esprit gothique. Il semblait que j'étais tombée dans le groupe des rebelles du lycée ce qui, notais je avec ironie, était parfaitement cohérent avec mon personnage.

Après avoir rempli nos plateaux nous prîmes places dans le coin gauche du réfectoire. Je me rendis compte avec dégoût que le steack qu'on m'avait servit était bien trop cuit et fut incapable d'en avaler une bouchée. D'ailleurs je n'avais pas faim, le déroulement chaotique de cette matinée m'avait littéralement coupé l'appétit.

La fille assise à côté de moi et qui venait de nous rejoindre s'appelait Jessica et je m'aperçus au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle était différente des autres du groupe. Elle dégageait quelque chose comme une profonde sérénité, un peu comme Jacob. Elle me questionna sur les raisons de mon emménagement à Forks, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de lui avouer la vérité mais sentant que les autres étaient pendus à mes lèvres, j'éludais rapidement en invoquant le travail de ma mère. Je me rendis compte avec soulagement que cela n'attira aucun soupçon. Alors que je tentais de me dépêtrer des multiples questions sur New York dont j'étais la cible mon attention fut accaparée par un groupe d'élèves qui pénétrait dans le réfectoire.

C'était _eux._ Les Cullen, donc. Ils étaient tellement beaux qu'ils paraissaient absurdes au milieu des autres élèves, comme si ils étaient éclairés par je ne sais quelle lumière alors que le reste du monde était condamné à vivre dans l'obscurité. Je ne parvins pas à en détacher mon regard ; ils étaient _parfaits._ Les trois que je n'avais qu'entre-aperçu ce matin étaient aussi magnifiques que les deux autres. Leurs visages devaient avoir été dessinés par des doigts d'anges tant il était réguliers. Je m'attardais presque instinctivement sur le conducteur de la Volvo. Alors que ses frères et sœurs paraissaient plutôt enjoués lui affichait un air maussade. Mike surprit mon regard et lança, ironique :

-Ah voilà tes potes Bella!

Les autres s'esclaffèrent, ils devaient tous être au courant de l'épisode de la matinée, je baissais les yeux en rougissant.

-C'est bon n'en rajoutez pas, marmonnais je.

-T'inquiètes la princesse, lança Mike et me pressant l'épaule un peu trop longtemps à mon goût, d'ailleurs, ils ont tellement de thunes que t'as pas à te tracasser pour leur bagnole.

-Ah oui? Répliquai je, saisissant l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Leurs parents font quoi?

-Leur père est médecin, dit Angela il est vraiment très doué rajouta t'elle précipitamment, il a sauvé la vie de mon petit frère l'année dernière.

Je sentis que contrairement aux autres elle ne ressentait pas cette aversion générale pour les Cullen.

-Et leur mère? Demandai-je d'un ton que j'aurais voulu plus détaché.

-On sait pas, on la voit pas très souvent. Mais, en vérité ils ne sont pas frères et sœurs. Le docteur Cullen les a adopté.

Je n'eus pas le temps de appesantir sur cette information que la fille blonde passa à côté de moi pour s'installer dans le réfectoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers eux ce que je regrettais immédiatement quand elle lança vers moi un regard narquois. Elle devait me haïr. J'eus tout de même le courage de le soutenir, par pure fierté, et je m'aperçus avec plaisir qu'elle sembla en étonner. Tiens, mademoiselle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête? Cependant j'étais bien contente qu'elle sorte enfin de mon champ de vision.

-Elle c'est Rosalie annonça Angela sans s'apercevoir du manège qui venait de se dérouler. Elle sort avec Emmet, le garçon qui arrive.

Je dus afficher un air ébahi, autant à la vue d'Emmet, un grand brun massif et beau comme un dieu, qu'à cette information, car elle rajouta :

-Ils sont pas techniquement frères et sœurs donc finalement il n'y a rien de choquant.

-Mouais, grogna Mike, c'est quand même pas très réglo si tu veux mon avis.

_Justement non on en veut pas de ton avis alors ta gueule_

-Et eux aussi ils sont ensemble questionnai-je en désignant les deux autre Cullen qui arrivaient, une petite brune aux cheveux courts qui me fit immédiatement penser à un lutin et un garçon aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui marchait avec raideur et qui ressemblait d'une façon très nette à l'un de ces anges représentés sur les tableaux des peintres français de la Renaissance.

J'avais pensé faire une plaisanterie mais Jessica me répondit par l'affirmative en faisant une mine dégoûtée.

-Ils sont tellement space. Surtout elle, déclara t'elle en montrant la petite brune qui était pourtant la seule de cette étrange famille qui m'avait parut sympathique et qui, remarquais je, dansait plutôt qu'elle marchait.

C'est alors que le conducteur de la Volvo passa à son tour. Le voir s'approcher de moi me glaça.

Il tenait son plateau nonchalamment, comme si son contenu n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, en se dirigeant vers les autres Cullen.

Jessica dit alors :

-Lui c'est Edward, le célibataire de la bande, je suppose que personne n'est assez bien pour lui.  
A ses mots Edward lui lança un bref regard dans lequel je cru lire de l'ironie, _comme si il avait entendu. _Il tourna soudainement son visage vers moi et me dévisagea en un éclair d'un regard empreint de curiosité. Il détourna rapidement ses yeux mais les autres s'en étaient aperçus :

-Wouah Bella comme Edward t'a regardée! S'exclama Angela

-Enfin rêve pas trop, ajouta Jessica, en levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle était agacée. Il n'a parlé à personne depuis qu'il étudie ici.

-C'est clair rajouta Mike, et puis il est trop chelou ce mec, je suis sûr qu'il est homo.

-Il est magnifique en tout cas, soupira Angela.

Je baissai les yeux en m'apercevant que mes mains étaient glacées et tremblaient anormalement. Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas me retourner vers eux, vers lui plutôt. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'un regard de glace me vrillait le dos. Plus étrange encore, mon coeur m'était soudainement très douloureux.

-On va fumer lança Mike à Tyler, un garçon au visage poupon coiffé de dreads.

Malgré moi je lui lançais un regard intéressé. Il haussa les sourcils me demanda alors :

-Tu fumes Bella?

Je n'allais pas tout gâcher maintenant. Le visage de ma mère me traversa l'esprit et je répondis :

-Non juste la clope.

Mike haussa les épaules et partit avec Tyler.

-T'avais un copain à New-York?

Après le repas Jessica et moi étions nous étions isolées derrière le lycée pour fumer une cigarette. Il pleuvait et pour ne pas être mouillées nous avions trouvé refuge sous un escalier.

-C'est compliqué, répondis-je.

-Tant que ça?

-Disons que ça s'est fini de manière un peu chaotique.

-Comment ça? me demanda t'elle en me lançant un regard surpris.

Je soupirai et décidai de tout lui raconter. L'incendie que nous avions déclenché, cette folle soirée que nous avions passé ensuite dans le squatt avant que les flics ne débarquent et ne nous séparent à

jamais. Notre amitié brûlée, notre amour réduit en cendre. Et surtout ma profonde culpabilité d'avoir eu la chance d'être défendue par un avocat de renom alors qu'eux avaient du se contenter d'une défense médiocre.

Après mon récit Malika se fit silencieuse puis finalement murmura :

-Wouah quelle histoire. C'est pour ça que tu es à Forkes alors?

Je fus contente de voir que ce que j'avais fais ne l'avais pas choquée, j'avais eu une bonne intuition la concernant.

-Ma mère a voulu m'éloigner de New-York et elle adore cette région.

-Et tu n'as jamais tenté de reprendre contact avec Erwan?

-Non, Malika? repris-je après un silence, n'en parle à personne d'accord?

-Pas de soucis, répondit-elle, elle me sourit puis murmura, tu sais Bella je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je t'apprécie déjà.

Je lui souris.

-J'ai un cours de biologie dans cinq minutes. Tu sais où est la salle 066? Repris-je après avoir écrasé ma cigarette.

Elle m'indiqua la direction et après lui avoir dit au revoir je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers le lycée.

La porte de la salle était déjà fermée... Super. Après que l'idée de sécher le cours m'ait traversée l'esprit je frappais finalement à la porte, fuir ne me mènerait à rien.

-Oui? répondit une voix grave.

J'ouvris alors et sans oser regarder les élèves qui eux devaient avoir leurs yeux braqués sur moi je me dirigeais vers le professeur, un vieil homme barbu en blouse blanche qui me scruta d'un air sévère derrière ses lunettes.

-Mademoiselle Swan je suppose?

-Désolée je me suis perdue, marmonnais je.

Il jeta son regard vers la salle.

-Prenez place . Et retenez que je n'accepterais plus de retard.

Je me tournais alors vers la classe. Il n'y avait qu'une place libre.

Une place à côté d'Edward Cullen qui fixait furieusement un point invisible devant lui.

Embarrassée je cheminai vers la table et m'assis maladroitement. Je le sentis soudain tressaillir et brusquement il se poussa vers la gauche afin de s'éloigner de moi. Surprise je tournais alors ma tête vers lui, il se tenait avec raideur et fixait toujours le même point invisible. Je me dis qu'il était peut être toujours en colère pour sa Volvo et je pensais chuchoter de nouvelles excuses quand il se tourna vers moi. Son regard était d'un noir d'encre et ses pupilles semblaient dilatées de fureur. Épouvantée je plongeais mon regard sur le tableau. C'était pire que de la rancœur, il me haïssait! Je n'avais maintenant qu'une hâte, que le cours se termine le plus vite possible. Je passai l'heure à gribouiller vaguement sur ma feuille et à m'empêcher de regarder ses mains blanches et belles comme celles d'un pianiste.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, mettant fin à ce supplice,il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea presque en courant vers la sortie.

-Tu l'as mordu ou quoi?

-Ah Mike, je t'avais pas vu, répondis-je en le maudissant, je n'avais envie de parler à personne tant j'étais vexée.

-Sérieux je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, j'ai cru qu'il allait te sauter dessus.

Merci d'en rajouter J'écourtais brusquement notre conversation et sortis de la salle. J'étais écœurée. Les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis mon arrivée à Forkes menaçaient de s'échapper et c'est avec soulagement que je rejoint ma voiture sur le parking. Pourquoi me détestait-il autant? Et surtout pourquoi cela ne m'indifférait-il pas? Son visage beau et furieux dansait devant mes yeux et ce n'est que les larmes qui le chassèrent.


	6. Mais qui me sauvera

_  
Ce chapitre est un peu court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais disons que c'est une transition^^_

aucun rapport sinon mais j'aimerais parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur : la réforme Pécresse relative au statut des enseignants chercheurs et la masterisation de la formation des futurs profs de collège et de lycée.  
Ces lois sont **scandaleuses et très dangereuses **pour l'Université et l'Enseignement public. Je vous invite à faire un tour sur le site sauvons l'université (tapez ça dans google) et à vous mobiliser, c'est très important pour l'avenir.

walawala ^^ 

* * *

La mer était calme aujourd'hui, les vagues, tranquilles et égales, berçaient notre embarcation et engourdissaient peu à peu mon esprit. J'aurais presque pu m'endormir, là, étendue sous le ciel nuageux du Washington. Mais tout d'un coup la barque fut agitée par un mouvement brusque et un flot d'eau glacée m'inonda le visage. J'étouffais un cri de surprise avant de me redresser maladroitement. Jacob était hilare.

-T'as eu peur hein? Ricana-il, ravi de sa blague stupide.

-T'es con, grognai-je, j'allais m'endormir.

-Justement! Protesta-il d'un ton cette fois plus sérieux. On était censés pêcher tous les deux et au final tu dis pas un mot, tu rêves!

Je soupirais. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient elles pas être plus simples?

-Bella, repris il, à quoi tu penses quand t'es dans la lune comme ça?

Son visage se rapprocha du mien et il me vrilla de ses yeux noirs, des yeux qui attendaient une réponse. Je me mordis les lèvres. La vérité était que contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer, je ne pensais pas à New York, à l'incendie, à mes anciens amis, que sais je encore? La vérité était que je pensais à un garçon que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais vu que quelques heures dans ma vie, mais qui m'obsédait. Et que je ne reverrais plus jamais, j'en étais persuadée. Edward Cullen n'était en effet jamais revenu après mon premier jour de lycée et cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le souvenir de son visage séraphique et de ses yeux sombres m'accompagnait partout où j'allai. Sa beauté dans ce souvenir était tellement sublime que je me demandais parfois si je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Cela aurait été plus simple n'est ce pas? Seulement la présence au lycée du reste de sa famille me prouvait tous les jours le contraire. Parfois, au réfectoire, il me semblait même qu'ils jetaient des regards furtifs vers moi, je passais alors des heures entières à me torturer l'esprit, était-il parti à _cause de moi? _C'était une pensée idiote et égocentrique mais j'avais lu tant de haine à mon égard dans ses yeux.  
Déçu que je ne lui ai pas répondu Jacob avait jeté sa canne à pêche dans l'eau et m'avait tourné le dos, attendant qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon.

-Jake, lançai-je, allez fais pas la tête, dis-je d'un ton enjôleur, tu sais très bien que j'adore être avec toi.  
C'était la vérité. Jacob et moi nous étions rapprochés d'une manière étonnamment rapide et j'éprouvais pour lui une sorte d'amour fraternel. Il était tellement simple, heureux de vivre, il n'y avait aucun vice en lui. Tout était lumineux. Il ne résista pas à ma phrase et se tourna en me faisant un sourire éclatant.

-Bon alors prends une canne et celui qui aura attrapé le moins de poissons rentre à la nage.

-C'est ça! M'esclaffai-je, soulagée de voir que sa colère avait disparue.

Si l'on m'avait dit il y a un mois que je passerais désormais mes week end à pêcher sur une barque j'aurais certainement été très dubitative. Pourtant cette activité me plaisait, enfin c'était surtout la présence rassurante et amicale de Jacob qui me plaisait, mais après tout cela revenait au même.

-Bella? Me demanda il après quelques minutes de silence, songeur, à ton avis ils vont nous l'annoncer officiellement ou pas?

-Je sais pas, c'est pas trop le genre de ma mère de faire les trucs dans les règles, rigolai-je.

Depuis quelques jours, nos sujets de conversation tournaient souvent autour de la relation qu'entretenaient qu'elle entretenait avec Billy.

-Mais n'empêche qu'après ça sera comme si on était frères et sœurs, continua-il, et je remarquai qu'un pli soucieux était passé sur son front.

-Quoi je serais si horrible comme soeur?

-Mais non, c'est pas ça, objecta-il avant de se rétracter en souriant malicieusement, enfin si, tu serais horrible mais bon c'est une évidence

Je lui mis un coup sur l'épaule avant de rétorquer en faisant mine d'être outrée

-Et toi alors tu t'es vu? Comme si je voulais d'un frère qui sent ou le poisson ou l'huile de moteur.

-Je préfère sentir ça que ton parfum dégueu.

-C'est pas dégueu c'est à la cerise!

Nous passions notre temps à nous chamailler sur ce qui nous opposait, moi la new yorkaise fan de mode et lui l'amoureux de la nature passionné de mécanique et je crois que si toutes mes journées à Forkes se résumaient à ces parties de pêche avec Jacob je me serais satisfaite de cette vie mais malheureusement il y avait aussi le lycée et là-bas les choses étaient moins agréables. Je supportais placidement les avances de Mike et de quelques autres garçons séduits par la nouveauté que j'incarnais, il ne devait en effet pas avoir beaucoup d'autres New-yorkais venus vivre à Forkes, et c'était uniquement par dépit que je restais avec la bande qui m'avait intégrée à la rentrée, de plus comme Malika était en terminale, je ne la voyais pas souvent. Tous les jours, un peu avant midi, mon estomac se tordait à l'idée que peut être Edward reviendrait et s'assoirait avec les autres Cullen. Mais il ne venait jamais et je me détestait d'éprouver cette mélancolie dans laquelle son absence m'enfonçait.

-On rentre? Demanda Jacob, ta mère et mon père doivent nous attendre.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre, il était déjà dix-huit heures.

-Ok, répondis-je, bon tu rames?

Il fit mine d'être offensé mais je savais qu'il était très fier de me montrer sa force, qui, il était vrai, était assez étonnante pour un adolescent de seize ans. Il empoigna les deux rames et au bout d'un quart d'heures nous étions déjà au bord du rivage. Nous dinâmes à la réserve des poisson que nous avions péché avec nos parents. C'était un peu notre rituel du dimanche soir. Je remarquais pendant le repas que ma mère semblait heureuse comme jamais aux côtés de Billy.

Pourquoi, moi, n'avais-je pas droit au bonheur?


	7. Ou c'est le bon dieu qui nous brise

Voilà mon 6ème chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en prendrez au moins un petit peu à le lire^^ si jamais vous avez quelques remarques n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part!

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis notre emménagement à Forkes, je maîtrisais désormais parfaitement ma Chevrolet, et commençais à prendre certaines habitudes comme par exemple arriver le matin un peu trop tôt au lycée et rejoindre Mike, Josh et Amy pour fumer un joint avec eux. La promesse que je m'étais faite de ne plus jamais retoucher au haschich n'avait pas tenu longtemps dans cette ville morne et pluvieuse. De plus ma mère était toujours fourrée avec Billy ou prise par son travail -reprendre les rennes de la bibliothèque de Forkes ne semblait en effet pas gagné d'avance- et Malika sans cesse obligée de s'occuper de ses petits-frères ou accaparée par ses cours de dessin. Même Jacob, qui au début avait sembler pourtant me porter une amitié sincère, était parfois bizarrement distant, refusant les sorties que je lui proposait en prétextant des occupations diverses telles un devoir de mathématique à préparer ou une grippe tenace à soigner, et connaissant Jacob, au moins aussi mauvais élève que moi et solide comme du roc, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupçonner des mensonges éhontés. Je me disais tristement qu'il avait du se rendre compte à quel point j'étais d'une compagnie déprimante. Pour rajouter à ma situation morose mon obsession pour cet Edward Cullen ne s'était pas atténuée, loin de là, et je m'étais mise à épier plus ou moins discrètement ses quatre frères et sœurs les rares fois où ils étaient dans mon champ de vision. J'avais remarqué certains comportements chez eux, par exemple jamais une seule fois je ne les avait vus entrer en contact avec les autres élèves du lycée, même pour un simple échange de politesse. Ils se tenaient ostensiblement à l'écart des autres et à bien y réfléchir cela n'était pas si surprenant. Je veux dire par là qu'ils étaient si triomphants de grâce et de beauté que cet isolement me paraissait compréhensible, voire naturel. En effet que viendraient il faire avec ces adolescents si laids et si insipides en comparaison de leur perfection? Ce mélange serait grotesque.  
La masse d'un côté, les princes de l'autre me disais-je, un peu amèrement d'ailleurs, car pour un e obscure raison sûrement teintée de narcissisme j'étais convaincue que je serais quand même bien mieux avec eux qu'avec mes « amis ». Cette impression avait cependant peut-être une autre source, car si je les observaient souvent, c'était également leur cas et cela, je l'avais constaté avec étonnement mais peut être aussi un brin de fierté, n'avait pas cessé depuis le départ d'Edward. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui les intéressait chez moi, j'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de croire que j'étais la cause du départ d'Edward, Malika m'avait confié lors d'une discussion ou, de manière voilée, j'avais tenté d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux, qu'il était courant que les Cullen s'absentent pendant la période scolaire. J'aimais alors penser qu'eux aussi savaient que j'aurais été à ma place parmi eux. C'était stupide de ma part mais il faut bien rêver quand la réalité est aussi grise qu'elle l'était alors pour moi. Alice Cullen était celle qui me regardait le plus fréquemment et un jour, alors que moi et les Cullen rentrions en même temps dans le lycée elle m'avait même sourit, prise alors d'une soudaine témérité j'avais alors faillis lui demander ou était passé Edward. Mais j'avais renoncé car en vérité elle et ses frères et sœurs m'impressionnaient tellement que la seule idée de leur adresser la parole me terrorisait.

J'étais ridicule... Et désespérément seule.

Le matin du premier décembre, j'avais enregistré cette date en écoutant les informations du matin et en me disant, sans grande conviction, qu'il était temps que je me sorte de cette léthargie et que j'aille de l'avant, je garais ma voiture devant le lycée et rejoignis mes trois camarades.

-Salut, lançai je, un peu mollement.

-Hey la plus belle! me répondit Mike en souriant.  
Amy ne me salua même pas, en revanche elle s'était raidie aux paroles de Mike. Je les déploraient moi aussi mais que pouvais-je y faire? Rien. Juste : subir. Josh me tendit le joint, je tirais quelques bouffées et le lui rendit très vite, je n'y allais pas fort comme à New York, je voulais juste m'empêcher de trop me torturer l'esprit et oublier ma solitude -et Edward- par un écran de fumée. Tentative dérisoire.

-Tu comptes aller au bal Bella? me demanda Mike, au bout d'un moment, l'air pas du tout innocent.

Je n'y croyais pas, il n'allait tout de même pas m'inviter devant Amy! Quel abruti. Celle ci pâlit et baissa ses yeux.

-Non, répondis je, d'un ton affirmé. J'ai autre chose à faire ce jour là.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et pris mon sac que j'avais posé par terre.

-Je vais en cours, à plus tard.

Bon j'avais réussis à m'en sortir. Au moins Amy, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, verrait bien que je ne faisais rien pour encourager Mike dans ses lamentables tentatives de séduction. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire l'opinion de cette idiote de toute façon. Je supportais de moins en moins de traîner avec ces trois là et me fis la réflexion que même cette solitude tant abhorrée serait plus agréable. C'était une certitude même. Un peu égarée, et vaguement défoncée, je traversai le parking d'un pas traînant quand au loin une silhouette drapée d'un manteau noir attira mon attention.

…

Edward?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je ralentis le pas alors que mon corps commençait à se glacer tandis que je réalisais qu'il s'agissait bien de celui qui hantait délicieusement mon esprit, malgré mes efforts hypocrites pour le chasser, depuis un mois. J'étais partagée entre la joie fébrile de pouvoir enfin le revoir et la peur de lire à nouveau dans son regard l'hostilité, ou plutôt la haine incompréhensible, que je semblais lui inspirer. Ma vie était tellement nulle, je n'aimais personne et la seule personne qui m'intéressait me détestait... J'étais perdue dans ces considérations misérables quand j'entendis un grincement ignoble et perçant surgir de nulle part. Je me retournai, et, avec horreur , visualisai une voiture blanche foncer vers moi, entraînée par l'épaisse couche de verglas étalée sur le sol. J'aurais voulu crier mais ma voix se serra et je sentais se rapprocher à une vitesse effrayante la chaleur infernale et menaçante du moteur. Alors j'allais mourir? Comme ça?

C'est alors qu'un étau puissant et invisible m'enserra la taille et me projeta sur le trottoir, loin de la voiture qui, je le notais avec un frisson, s'était stoppée à l'endroit même où je me tenais quelques secondes auparavant. Presque simultanément des cris aigus jaillirent d'un peu partout et j'entendis des gens accourir vers moi. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration et, abasourdie, dévisagea celui qui m'avait sauvée. _Lui!_

Il se détacha brusquement de moi et me toisa, l'air furieux, avant de me lancer d'une voix dure :

-Es-tu aveugle? Sourde? Ou bien complètement inconsciente?

-Quoi?

Mon cerveau bouillonnait. Mais pourquoi était-il en colère? Et mon dieu, comment avait-il fait pour se déplacer à cette vitesse? Il s'était téléporté ou quoi?

-Comment t'as fais pour arriver si vite? Soufflai-je

-J'étais juste à côté de toi, sa voix s'était soudainement radoucie, puis il me demanda, et je notais avec surprise qu'il avait l'air réellement préoccupé, tu as mal quelque part?

Il s'était penché sur moi et dans un geste empreint de grâce avait repoussé l'une de ses mèches dorée qui lui était tombé dans les yeux tandis qu'il me couvait d'un regard qui me fit penser à celui de ma mère quand j'allais mal, un regard protecteur.

-Non tu n'étais pas à côté, tu étais là bas, affirmais-je après quelques secondes d'hébétude, en montrant d'un geste la porte du lycée.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Bella, tu devrais arrêter le haschich.

Il s'était relevé et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. J'allais m'insurger -mais de quel droit me jugeait-il, et d'ailleurs comment savait-il que je venais de fumer?- en tentant de refouler la sensation cotonneuse que j'avais ressentie quand il avait prononcé mon nom quand le conducteur de la voiture blanche, un garçon roux que j'avais déjà croisé dans le lycée, accourut vers moi, totalement ébranlé.

-Putain je suis désolé! Reste immobile, les secours arrivent.

-Non! Protestais-je, je n'ai rien.  
Je tentais de me lever pour démontrer mes propos mais je vacillais et Edward d'un geste ferme me bloqua l'épaule. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il était glacial.

-Reste assise, ordonna-t'il, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Lâche moi! M'exclamai-je en réprimant un frissonnement, et répond moi! Comment t'as fais pour arriver si vite?

J'étais furieuse, je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux près du lycée et il osait prétendre le contraire. Puis de quel droit me donnait-il des ordres? A ma question son visage se voila et il me murmura,ses yeux mordorés d'or vrillés dans les miens.

-Bella je t'en prie, tu as rêvé.

-Menteur! M'écriai-je, en soutenant son regard envoûtant avec difficulté.

Il était merveilleusement beau, encore plus que dans mon souvenir, et il était d'autant plus difficile de le défier étant donnée la sensation d'extase pure qui parcourait mon corps quand je regardais sa peau diaphane, ses cheveux châtains et brillants, ses yeux piqués d'or, sa taille majestueuse, j'aurais pu passé ma vie entière, et plus encore, à détailler tout ce qui était magnifique chez lui.

-BELLA!

Malika surgit en courant, poussant les élèves attroupés que les surveillants tentaient d'empêcher d'approcher.

-Bella tu n'as rien? Me demanda-t'elle, d'une voix essoufflée et inquiète.

-Non c'est bon, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée, affirmai-je.

-Tu as eu une chance incroyable, oh Bella, soupira-t'elle en me serrant dans ses bras, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Elle fut interrompu par deux secouristes qui sans me demander mon avis me soulevèrent et m'emportèrent sur une civière. J'eus beau protester ils ne m'écoutèrent pas et m'enfermèrent dans l'ambulance.

Au terme de ce désagréable voyage on m'installa sur un lit de l'hôpital et une infirmière revêche me dit d'attendre le médecin. Les battements de mon coeur ne s'étaient pas calmés, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward et j'étais partagée entre l'étourdissement dans lequel m'avait plongé son sauvetage inouï, le bonheur qu'il ait réapparu au lycée, la consternation à la vue du mépris avec lequel il s'était adressé au moi et la colère face à ses mensonges grotesques.

Je ne supportais pas de rester assise dans ce lit d'hôpital stupide et j'allais me lever quelqu'un apparut derrière la porte restée entrouverte. C'était un homme blond, âgé probablement d'une trentaine d'années, au teint pâle et aux yeux couleur cuivre. Il était magnifique, cela devenait un lieu commun de qualifier ainsi certains habitants de Forkes mais c'était la pure vérité. Un Apollon....

-Bonjour je suis le docteur Cullen, se présenta-il d'une voix si sensuelle qu'elle me fit frémir, comment vous sentez vous?

C'était ça! Il avait la même pâleur qu'Edward et ses frères et sœurs, et la même beauté. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas tous le même sang c'était absurde...Quelle étrange famille. Il me regarda quelques secondes et je crus lire une pointe d'étonnement dans son regard préoccupé.

-Ça va très bien répondis-je, ma colère s'était un peu apaisée, grâce à votre fils Edward.

-Vraiment? Nota-il, avec détachement.

-Oui il m'a sauvé la vie, affirmais-je, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris comment.

-Dans ce cas vous êtes extrêmement chanceuse, conclut-il.

Je rêvais ou il voulais détourner la conversation? Quel père n'aurait pas désiré en savoir plus?

Il pris alors délicatement mon bras avant de l'entourer d'une sorte de ceinturon auquel était accroché ce qui ressemblait à une boussole. Je voulus protester, un peu démontée. Ma mère ne m'emmenait jamais chez le docteur, elle était partisane de la médecine naturelle et je n'étais pas habituée à de telles pratiques. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais été malade de ma vie. Cependant il était tellement doux et rassurant que je me laissais faire, oubliant même la froideur de sa peau. Je remarquais qu'il me lançais parfois de furtifs regards curieux en pinçant les lèvres. Ils avaient vraiment des problèmes dans cette famille...

-Votre tension est extrêmement faible, conclut-il, il paraissait réellement inquiet, je vais vous prescrire des examens.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'une tornade déboula dans la chambre. C'était ma mère, affolée comme je ne l'avais jamais vue, ses boucles rousses étaient presque électrifiées et si je n'étais pas aussi bouleversée j'aurais sûrement éclaté de rire à cette vision. Elle me considéra avec inquiétude puis dévisagea le docteur Cullen.

Son visage se décomposa alors progressivement.

-Maman je n'ai rien, lançais-je, pour la rassurer, décontenancée par son attitude.

-Qu'avez vous fait à ma fille? Demanda ma mère au docteur Cullen, d'une voix nerveuse.

Celui ci fronça les sourcils et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

-Bonjour madame Swan, je suis justement en train de l'examiner.

-Quels sorte d'examens?

-Pour l'instant je lui ai pris la tension.  
Ma mère laissa échapper, sans tentative de dissimulation d'ailleurs, un soupir de soulagement et m'ordonna de me lever : nous rentrions à la maison. Je remarquais que son corps tout entier était agité de tremblements frénétiques. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état, même lorsqu'elle était allée me chercher au commissariat l'année dernière. Cela me poussa à obéir sans broncher, je posais alors les pieds par terre mais mes jambes étaient mal assurées et j'allais m'écrouler quand le docteur Cullen me rattrapa.

-Madame Swan, protesta le docteur, il serait plus sage que votre fille reste en observation, sa tension est particulièrement basse, je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer mais...

-Non ça serait inutile, le coupa t'elle d'une voix glaciale, si ma fille est dans cet état c'est à cause du haschich, rajouta- t'elle en me fusillant du regard, Bella suis moi, et dépêche toi.

_Oula ça craint _me dit-je. Je lançais un regard désolé au docteur qui me m'observait l'air soucieux et d'une démarche chancelante suivit ma mère jusqu'au parking de l'hôpital.

Sans un mot ma mère démarra la voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes elle déclara d'un ton brusque.

-Il va falloir que l'on mette certaines choses au point Bella

-Mais maman, protestais-je, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute, je n'avais presque rien fumé, c'est ce dingue qui m'a foncé dessus.

-Stop! Me coupa ma mère. Je ne tolère plus ton comportement!

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Elle avait décidé tout d'un coup de se conduire comme la mère fouettard? Je décidais de garder de silence et au bout d'un moment, évidemment, repensai à Edward. Il fallait absolument que je lui demande comment il s'était débrouillé pour arriver aussi vite. C'était surréaliste.

-Maman, emmène moi au lycée je me sens bien!

Ma mère sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit d'une voix plus tranquille que tout à l'heure.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, affirmai-je, en m'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle je la convainquais étant donné les propos du docteur sur mon état _inquiétant._

Arrivées devant le lycée j'ouvris la porte me préparant à sortir mais ma mère me freina :

-Bella ma chérie?

-Hm?

-Excuse moi de m'être énervée, sa voix s'était adoucie et j'y perçu quelque chose comme de la tristesse , j'ai eu si peur.

-Ok pas de souci maman, répondis je avant de claquer la porte.

Je ne pensais même plus à son comportement bizarre, je n'avais qu'une envie : parler à Edward. Et je ne me voilais pas la face ce n'était pas seulement pour l'explication...

Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers le lycée en ignorant les élèves qui me dévisageaient, probablement étonnés de me voir ici. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si j'étais la seule à être stupéfaite de la « téléportation » d'Edward. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et avec un peu de chance il serait dans le réfectoire. J'y pénétrais et avisait la salle.

Il était là, et semblait en pleine conversation animée avec ses frères et sœurs qui paraissaient furieux alors habituellement à table -j'avais eu l'occasion de le remarquer lors de mes séances d'espionnage- ils affichaient toujours un comportement très égal. En refoulant un sentiment d'embarras qui commençait à poindre je marchais vers lui. Les Cullen me virent arriver et se turent alors que je demandais à Edward d'une voix ferme :

-Je peux te parler?

-Et voilà, lança Rosalie, sombrement, à l'attention d'Edward qui me fixait silencieusement/

Je restais devant eux, ignorant le regard défiant de Rosalie et les chuchotements des lycéens surpris d'assister à une telle scène. Finalement Edward se leva et sortit du réfectoire d'un pas vif. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'un des bancs de la cour. Nous ne nous assîmes pas.

-Je t'écoute, dit il, en me tournant ostensiblement le dos.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrait parler et moi t'écouter, protestais je.

-Mais que veux tu savoir? Rugit il alors en me faisant face.

Sur son visage d'une beauté intolérable était affichée la même expression de fureur haineuse qu'il avait eu mon premier jour de lycée. Je dus lui laisser entrevoir mon trouble car il se calma et me lança un regard désolé.

-Écoute Bella, repris-il, il esquissa un geste dans ma direction mais se ravisa, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais tu te trompes.

-Je ne crois rien du tout à part qu'en un quart du seconde tu as traversé au moins trois cent mètres! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me contredire, je ne suis pas folle!

Mon coeur battait à une vitesse effrénée et je devais être écarlate. Je n'aurais même pas pu dire si c'était à cause de la fureur qui s'emparait de moi ou simplement à cause de sa présence. Si proche.

Il pris sa tête entre ses mains et soupira,

-Pourquoi tu ne me remercies pas simplement de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Et l'on n'en parlerait plus.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, annonai-je, je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante, quoique rajoutai-je d'un ton amer, à ces mots il fronça les sourcils, mais j'aimerais comprendre un phénomène que j'aurais tendance à placer pour l'instant plutôt dans le domaine du surnaturel.  
Il éclata alors d'un rire sarcastique qui me fit tressaillir.

-Surnaturel vraiment? Et bien écoute moi, si tu crois au surnaturel tu comprendras bien vite que tu ne dois plus m'approcher.

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je, abasourdie.

-Bella, murmura-il en dardant ses yeux mordorés dans les miens, une expression de douleur pure s'afficha alors sur son beau visage et il me parut tout un coup terriblement fragile, laisse moi.

Sur cette supplication il me tourna le dos avant de s'éloigner vers le parking. Incrédule je le regardai monter au volant de sa Volvo et démarrer en trombe. Je n'y comprenais rien. Etait-il une sorte de super héros qui voulait rester incognito? N'importe quoi... J'allumais une cigarette et m'assis sur le banc, mes mains tremblaient encore et ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes que je m'apaisai.

A l'issue de cette journée que je passai dans un brouillard total -mes profs devaient maintenant être convaincus que j'étais parfaitement stupide- Malika insista pour me ramener chez moi, estimant que j'étais bien trop faible pour conduire. Il est vrai que l'accident de la matinée, les disputes avec ma mère et Edward et les nombreux questionnements concernant ce dernier qui m'assaillaient m'avaient épuisée. J'avais longtemps hésité avant de parler de tout ça à Malika mais finalement m'était tue. Quelque-chose me disait qu'il fallait que garde le silence.. Une sorte d'instinct ridicule contre lequel je ne luttai pourtant pas. Elle me déposa au bout de ma rue après que j'ai insisté pour lui éviter de faire un détour beaucoup trop long. Je parcourus donc le chemin à pieds et arrivée devant chez moi je vis la voiture de Bill, garée sur le bas côté. Alors que j'allais ouvrir ma porte je fus arrêtée par des éclats de voix.

-BILL! Tu aurais dû me le dire! Tu es complètement inconscient? la voix de ma mère s'étrangla en un sanglot, je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ai fait ça.

Un silence, un bruit de pas, et la voix grave de Bill :

-Renée je sais à quel point la vie de Bella est précieuse à tes yeux, j'ai moi aussi des enfants et je sais quelle douleur cause la perte d'un être cher. Sur mon honneur Quileute je te jure qu'ils ne constituent aucun danger pour Bella. Il s'agirait même plutôt du contraire.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Bill? PUTAIN qu'est ce que tu racontes! J'ai cru que j'étais devenue folle quand je l'ai vu! Et tu me dis qu'ils sont sept en tout! C'EST QUOI CE CAUCHEMAR?

Je frémis, je n'avais jamais entendu ma mère si furieuse, et si grossière. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils?

-Mais réfléchis Renée, écoute moi bon sang! Écoute moi!

-Sors d'ici!

-Renée!

-BARRE TOI!

Stupéfaite, j'eus le bon sens de courir derrière la maison pour me cacher. De là je vis Bill sortir d'un pas lourd et rapide et s'engouffrer dans sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur et m'écroulai dans l'herbe sans me préoccuper de la boue qui allait tacher mon manteau. Je n'y comprenais rien. J'avais la vague et très désagréable impression que j'étais la seule à ignorer quelque chose de capital qui me permettrait de comprendre les évènements de la journée, le sauvetage d'Edward, l'hostilité qu'il me vouait, la colère de ma mère, son comportement avec le Docteur Cullen, de manière intelligible. Pire encore, j'avais l'impression d'être maintenue délibérément dans l'ignorance. En gros d'être la victime d'une conspiration. C'est pas vrai, je délirais. Ma mère avait semblé vouloir dire que ma vie était menacée. C'était invraisemblable, j'avais dû mal comprendre! Mais que se passait-il? Une terrible migraine m'avait assaillie et c'est avec toute la peine du monde que je parvins à me relever et à me traîner jusqu'à la maison. Ma mère était dans la cuisine, blanche comme un fantôme, les yeux rougis par les larmes et entouré d'un nuage de fumée qui s'échappait d'une cigarette qu'elle tenait sans fumer. Elle ne prononçai aucun mot quand j'entrai, m'avait-elle vue d'ailleurs? Je n'en étais pas sûre et pourtant je restais quelques minutes, à l'observer, en réprimant une nausée grandissante. Mon corps, habituellement si résistant, me trahissait totalement aujourd'hui. Finalement, en trébuchant, je parvins à monter les escaliers et arrivée dans ma chambre je m'écroulai sur mon lit pour sombrer aussitôt dans un sommeil noir et tourmenté.


	8. Comme une ombre à chacun de tes pas

voici mon 8ème chapitre, j'attends vos réactions ^^  
au fait joanie xxx ça veut dire quoi foké?

* * *

_Je marche dans un couloir sombre et humide, je crois qu'une personne me suit, je crois qu'elle me force à avancer car j'ai l'intuition que si je m'arrêtais elle me pousserait, peut être même qu'elle me frapperait. Je n'ai pas peur pourtant, j'ai envie de rire, comme si tout cela, n'était, au fond, qu' une vaste blague. Une farce grotesque.  
__NOIR__  
Un homme se tient devant moi, fier et majestueux, sa peau est blanche, immaculée. Inhumaine. On croirait de la neige et j'ai une envie irrésistible de la toucher. Il se penche vers moi et me sourit, la lumière des bougies autour se met à danser. Je n'ai pas peur.  
NOIR__  
Je suis assise sur un fauteuil rouge dans un salon d'un autre temps, à côté de moi deux hommes vêtus de capes noires discutent dans une langue chantante que je comprend pas. Soudain l'un d'eux s'avance brusquement vers moi, c'est l'homme à la peau de neige du début de mon rêve. Il braque ses yeux dans les miens et je m'aperçois avec horreur de quelque chose que je n'avais pas réalisé auparavant, leur couleur, rouge, sang. Là j'ai peur. Il me sourit et prend ma mains dans la sienne, elle est glaciale, comme celle de …__  
NOIR  
J'ai soif, une soif démente et monstrueuse,ma gorge est comme du papier de verre et le peu de salive qu'il me reste la brûle cruellement. Une voix sifflante me dit que rien ne pourra jamais l'étancher, que je suis condamnée à souffrir pour l'éternité, mon châtiment pour tout le mal que j'ai fais autour de moi. J'hurle à la mort et au dehors un cri bestial se joint au mien. _

_-_NOOON!!  
Je m'éveillais brutalement, trempée. Je mis du temps à réalisais qu'il s'agissait de sueur, je n'étais pas habituée à transpirer, ni à avoir un sommeil aussi chaotique. Les images de mon cauchemar valsaient dans mon esprit et si je les voyais distinctement je ne parvenait pas à établir un quelconque lien logique entre elles. Que m'avait-on fait pour que j' hurle de cette façon.? Avais-je reçu des coups? M'avait-on torturée? Malgré tous mes efforts de concentration je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Soudainement, en allumant ma lampe de chevet le souvenir de la journée d'hier me revint. La dispute étrange et violente entre ma mère et Bill et surtout, Edward. L'image de ce dernier s'intercalait entre les trous noirs de mon cauchemar. Son beau visage d'ivoire encadré de mèches de soleil, son regard grisant et enflammé, sa grâce étourdissante. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Hier j'étais tellement furieuse de son mensonge que je ne l'avais même pas réellement réalisé. Il m'avait _sauvé la vie_. Mais le souvenir de la haine que j'avais lue dans ses yeux lors de notre dispute ressurgit et alourdit brutalement mon coeur. Il me haïssait, ça crevait les yeux. Il me méprisait même, je me souvenais nettement de sa phrase T_u devrais arrêter le haschich. _Il me prenait pour une petite conne de droguée, et c'est ce que j'étais après tout. Mais alors pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé la vie?

Rien n'avait de sens...

Je me levais, et après m'être rendue compte qu'il était quatre heures du matin, sortis de ma chambre en silence. La lumière de celle de ma mère était éteinte et j'entendis son souffle régulier qui m'indiqua que mon cri ne l'avait pas éveillée. J'avais hâte qu'elle m'explique son comportement de la veille même si je ressentais une légère appréhension au souvenir de son visage torturé par l'inquiétude. Je pris alors la direction des escaliers et les descendit doucement. D'autres images se superposaient maintenant à celles de mon cauchemar. De vagues constructions mentales issues d'une lecture que j'avais faite. Une histoire de créatures démoniaques pâles et errantes. Mais quand? Où? Subitement je me rappelai. Mais oui, c'était ce livre que j'avais trouvé le dimanche de notre arrivée à Forkes. Je n'avais fais que le parcourir mais cette histoire avait retenu mon attention à cause de l'illustration qu'elle comportait, un homme blond à la beauté irréelle, le visage à moitié dissimulé par une capuche mais qui laissait tout de même voir que sa bouche était maculée de sang. Comme un vampire... _Comme un vampire._ Nerveusement je pénétrais dans le salon. Les livres n'étaient plus là, ma mère les avaient peut être rangés. Je fouillais la bibliothèque fébrilement à la recherche d'une couverture verte, mais peine perdue, il n'y avait là que nos livres ramenés de New-York. Je gémis d'impuissance, il fallait que je sache, je pressentais que j'étais à deux doigt de dissiper le trouble qui régnait dans mon esprit depuis la veille. Jacob! Les livres devaient être chez lui! Je sautais sur le téléphone et composais son numéro, l'heure n'avait pas d'importance.

-Putain c'est qui? répondit Jacob d'une voix ensommeillée au bout d'une dizaine de tonalités qui m'avaient mise dans un état de nerfs insoutenable.

-Jake! M'exclamai-je, d'une voix pressante, c'est Bella, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Bella! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, t'es où? Me demanda-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Chez moi mais on s'en fout, Jacob j'ai absolument besoin d'un livre qui appartient à ton père

-Tu me réveilles à quatre heures du mat' pour un bouquin? Rétorqua-il, d'un ton incrédule.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, est-ce que je peux passer chez toi?

-Maintenant? T'es folle? Tu parles de quel livre?

-Un truc sur les légendes Quileutes, répondit-je, agacée par son comportement, il ne comprenait pas que c'était urgent?

A mes paroles Jacob laissai alors passer un silence avant de répondre d'une voix désormais parfaitement éveillée et clairement soupçonneuse.

_-C'est-quoi-ce-délire? _

-Écoute Jake, gémis-je, il s'est passé des trucs super space hier, ça a un rapport avec Edward Cullen et il faut absolument que je vérifie un truc dans un bouquin.

-Edward Cullen? Répéta-il en hoquetant, Explique moi tout de suite!

Je me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas lui en dire plus. Tout cela me paraissait déjà tellement insensé, je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de Jacob. Lui qui était si terre à terre...

-Jacob, je ne peux pas, soufflai-je, il faut d'abord que je voie ce livre.

Il soupira puis répondit :

-Bella si tu viens maintenant et mon père te voit il va se douter de quelque chose.

-Jake! Suppliai-je.

-Je te propose qu'on se voit vers 10 heures, je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas de sécher.

En vérité ne pas voir Edward Cullen même une matinée me dérangeait effectivement mais je répondit :

-Merci Jacob.

-Rendez vous à la Push ok?

-N'oublies pas le livre

Il raccrocha.

En attendant que ma mère s'éveille et pour barricader mes pensées qui dérivaient dangereusement vers des zones sombres et effrayantes j'avais entrepris la relecture des_ Hauts de Hurlevent_ et j'en étais au moment où Catherine tombe malade après l'affrontement entre Heathcliff et Linton quand ma mère apparut dans le salon.

-Bella, me dit-elle, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Elle me retira le livre des mains et me caressa la joue doucement.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté toutes les deux depuis que nous sommes arrivées ici. Comment ça se passe au lycée?

Hein? Elle n'allait quand même pas faire son numéro de mère préoccupée après la scène d'hier soir?

-Très bien, répondis-je d'un ton plus interrogateur qu'affirmatif.  
Elle ne répondit rien et son regard se perdit sur un point invisible par la fenêtre.

-Maman, repris-je, je t'ai entendu hier, tu le sais hein?

-Chut Bella.

Ses yeux s'emplirent soudainement de larmes et elle se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre, elle me tournait le dos.

-Maman! Que se passe t'il? M'écriai-je alors qu'un frisson d'effroi me parcourait le corps.  
Que lui arrivait-il?

-Nous allons partir Bella.

-Quoi?

Elle ne répondit rien mais le bruit de petits reniflements m'indiquèrent qu'elle pleurait.

-Maman! Ca suffit là, tu DOIS m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Hier tu parlais de qui? Réponds-moi!!

J'avais crié tellement fort qu'elle avait sursauté et s'était tournée vers moi. Nous nous faisions face.

-Je ne peux pas Bella.  
Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de la maison et me lança d'une voix suppliante :

-J'ai des choses à régler, attends moi. Ensuite nous partirons.

_Quand j'étais enfant ma mère venait me raconter des histoires le soir avant que je m'endorme. Ses récits étaient peuplées de sorcières, de crapauds qui se transforment en prince, de reines, d'animaux dotés de la parole, de toutes choses délicieusement irréelles.__Je ne me rappelle pas si il y avait des vampires.  
Quand elle refermait le livre je levais les yeux vers les murs de ma chambre et il me fallait quelques minutes pour revenir dans la réalité, j'étais alors partagée entre l'envie de retourner dans ce monde fantastique où l'existence était si fabuleuse et la satisfaction d'être en sécurité dans ma chambre là où il ne me n'arriverait rien. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus une enfant et je n'ai plus à choisir entre le surnaturel et le réel. Pourquoi? Car je viens d'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de frontière entre les deux._

Jacob était déjà à la Push quand je suis arrivée. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il s'était métamorphosé en deux semaines, il avait désormais le cheveux courts, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines mais c'était son regard qui avait le plus changé. Alors qu'auparavant il était éclatant de sincérité et de curiosité il était désormais d'une dureté glaçante. Je n'avais plus devant l'adolescent insouciant que j'avais connu voilà un mois. Comment était ce possible?

Il se tenait avec raideur, les bras croisés, et me salua sèchement. Son hostilité me déstabilisa tant que je n'osai lui reprocher l'absence du livre que pourtant je brûlais d'envie d'ouvrir.

-Salut, lançai-je timidement.

Je remarquais que le gris du ciel semblait encore plus épais que d'habitude et l'humidité et le sel qui flottait dans l'atmosphère avait formé une couche collante et désagréable sur ma peau.

-Je n'aurais pas du venir Bella, nos parents me l'ont interdit, me lança-il en détournant son regard vers la mer agitée.

-Quoi, tu as parlé à ma mère? M'étonnais je.

-Elle est chez moi, répondit-il simplement.

-Elle a un comportement tellement bizarre depuis hier, lui confia-je en luttant contre la sensation de malaise qui s'était formée en moi à mesure que je prenais conscience du comportement de Jacob à mon égard, et en plus elle s'est disputée avec ton père hier, t'es au courant? Tu sais ce qu'elle a Jacob?

-Elle a peur Bella, répondit-il après un instant de silence.

Il se recula et alluma une cigarette.

-Mais de quoi? L'enjoignit je, médusée.

Encore une fois j'avais l'insupportable l'impression d'être tenue à l'écart et qu'on me cachait quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'apprendre.

En disant cela il m'avait lancé un regard si mauvais que je m'écriai :

-Jake mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais?

Il ne répondit pas mais s'éloigna de quelques mètres de moi en reniflant avec dégoût.

-Pourquoi tu voulais ce bouquin Bella repris-il alors, avec dans la voix quelque chose que j'identifiai comme de la lassitude.

J'étais à deux doigts de partir, voir Jacob si agressif me fendait le coeur. Que lui avait-je fait? J'avais beau retourner le problème dans ma tête je ne comprenait rien. C'était mon ami! Finalement j'inspirais plusieurs fois et commençais :

-Hier Edward Cullen m'a sauvé la vie, il y a tant de choses étranges chez lui et chez sa famille mais ce qui s'est passé hier dépasse tout. Il était à une centaine de mètres de mois et en un quart de seconde il s'est retrouvé à côté, mon débit était rapide et désordonné et il me fallait fournir un grand effort pour continuer de parler, je sais que c'est fou Jacob mais le week end de mon arrivée je suis tombée sur un livre de ton père qui parlait de... Jake, conclus-je alors, je crois qu'Edward est un vampire.

J'eus alors un rire épouvanté en comprenant ce que je venait dire mais aucune trace de réaction ne s'était imprimé sur le visage de Jacob, au contraire il me fixait avec neutralité et à ce moment là j'eus la conviction que j'avais raison. Je ressentis alors une sensation étrange, comme si tout mon sang s'était vidé et que mon corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe faible et engourdie. _Edward était un vampire_. Je me laissais tomber lourdement sur le sable.

-Depuis que cette putain de famille est venue s'incruster ici personne n'a jamais rien deviné. Mais toi tu as compris tout de suite, ça ne m'étonne pas, lança Jacob d'un ton venimeux.  
-Pourquoi? Emis je d'une voix faible tout en luttant contre le vertige qui s'était emparé de moi.

-Laisse tomber, répondit-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un coquillage.

Pendant quelques minutes nous restâmes sans rien dire puis je rompis le silence.

-Jacob, tu dis que personne n'est au courant à Forkes, mais toi tu le sais!

-Moi c'est différent Bella

-Mais pourquoi?

Il s'éloigna encore de moi.

-Répond moi! M'écriai-je en me relevant

-Ok je vais te le dire Bella, lança-il finalement en me fusillant du regard, MA TRIBU est l'ennemie mortelle des vampires.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots il se mit à trembler de manière saccadé et lança des regards épouvantés autour de lui.

-Barre toi Bella, m'ordonna-il.

-Mais...

-BARRE TOI BELLA!

C'est alors que deux événements se passèrent simultanément. Jacob, dans un tourbillon de sable, se métamorphosa en une sorte de créature, un énorme loup menaçant, et un hurlement de fureur se fit entendre précédé de l'arrivée fulgurante d'Edward Cullen. Celui ci cria à Jacob.

-Je pars d'ici si tu la laisse.

Le loup émis un grognement sourd puis au bout de quelques minutes nous tourna le dos et partit en courant.

-Désormais je suis convaincu que tu es suicidaire, me dit Edward l'air furieux, allez viens ne restons pas ici.

Il me tendit la main et voyant que je ne réagissais pas se pencha vers mon visage et me demanda doucement :

-Tu as confiance en moi?

-Oui, soufflai-je, en me perdant dans le feu de ses yeux.

Il eut alors un étrange sourire, à la fois rempli de tendresse et d'amertume.

-Tu as tort.


End file.
